


Brussels

by ZuviosGemini



Series: Gobblepot Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Spies & Secret Agents, Unexplained Accidental Team-Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZuviosGemini/pseuds/ZuviosGemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple mission turns complicated when Agent Gordon finds out about a double agent, one that his superiors didn't know about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brussels

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a tumblr prompt: "Kiss me" for user honkhonkcobblepot. Read/like/reblog that [here.](http://driftsbodaciousthighs.tumblr.com/post/113223652694/)

Agent Gordon’s mission had been simple at first. Take apart the criminal organization known as Gotham piece by piece, keep his cover intact, and don’t get killed. Simple, right? Simple until he found out there was a double agent involved; a man named Oswald Cobblepot. The fact that the higher ups hadn’t told him about Cobblepot meant that they didn’t know about him. That also meant he wasn’t on Jim’s side.

At least it had started out that way. Now they were both on the run together, ducking in and out of places in an attempt to stay out of Gotham’s line of sight.It had worked for a while, but one night while he and Oswald were walking through a crowd on a bridge in Brussels, Jim spotted two Gotham agents and froze in his tracks. His mind went into overdrive as he looked around for an exit. Oswald had stopped at his side, seeing the agents as well and doing the same thing.Their faces were no doubt familiar to all Gotham agents at this point. The only way they were going to get away was if they hid their faces.

“That’s it.” Jim said quietly before turning to Oswald, startling him. “Kiss me.”

The other agent’s eyes widened and he sputtered.

“I-I beg your pardon?” He said, and Jim quickly pulled him closer with an arm around his waist.

“Right now.” Jim said, not letting Oswald reply before kissing him, cradling his head so their faces couldn’t be seen. Oswald reacted on instinct and reached up, wrapping his arms around Jim’s neck, further disguising them. Jim opened his eyes and looked over Oswald’s shoulder, waiting until the agents were far enough away to stop kissing him.

Oswald rocked back on his heels, feeling a little starry eyed. Never in his life had he been kissed like that, and it wasn’t even a real kiss. He briefly wondered what a real kiss from Agent Gordon would feel like…

“Hey!” Jim snapped his fingers in front of Oswald’s face to get his attention. The guy was spacing out and they didn’t have the time for that. They had to go. 

The irony of their kiss was that while it had hidden them from the other agents, it had also drawn some of the crowd’s attention. A lot of people were looking at them, some of them smiling, and that kind of attention wasn’t something they needed. So. Oswald improvised, grabbing Jim’s arm and putting his head against his shoulder with a smile. Jim fell into character easily, putting his hand over Oswald’s and smiling back.

They resumed their walk, playing the loving couple while staying alert.

"That was your big plan? Kiss me?" Oswald said, giving Jim a sweet smile that may or may not have been real. Jim returned his smile, his own equally ambiguous.

"What would you have done instead?" Jim asked, giving the smaller man a kiss on the forehead when a group of girls started giggling. The giggling only increased and he rolled his eyes.

"I’m not entirely sure to be honest, but not that." Oswald said with a chuckle. After a small pause, he spoke again, quieter this time.

"It wasn’t all together unpleasant I suppose." He said, glancing at Jim. The other agent looked at him before huffing a laugh, ducking his head.

"Well thank you." He said, and his smile actually looked real.


End file.
